The Truth Abouth Their Sky
by LittleChomper
Summary: Bagi Tsuna, keluarganya adalah hal yang terpenting. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga mereka, bahkan saat mereka tak percaya padanya. (TYL! Tsuna)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: KHR bukan milik Little Chomper. Vongola Primo (mungkin suatu saat nanti) milik Little Chomper.

* * *

AN: Walaupun Little Chomper sangat-sangat ingin membuatnya, ini bukan fem!Tsuna fic.

* * *

**The Truth About Their Sky**

Hari ini hujan turun di sebuah kota saat sebuah acara pemakaman berlangsung.

Pemakaman ini sepi.

Karena hanya beberapa orang yang hadir.

Upacara pemakaman ini biasa saja.

Karena tak ada yang menangisi orang yang dimakamkan.

Upacara pemakaman ini aneh.

Karena upacara ini seharusnya tak terjadi.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

* * *

**The Truth Abouth Their Sky**

**CHAPTER 1**

Tsuna menatap amplop dihadapannya dengan lelah. "Lagi?" tanyanya pada Gokudera yang memberikan amplop itu padanya.

"Ini sepertinya surat, Juudaime. Bukan _paperwork_ dari Reborn." Tangan kanannya, Gokudera menjawab dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu Hayato, surat itu ujung-ujungnya akan menjadi _paperwork_ juga." Tsuna menjawab, tapi ia tetap mengambil amplop itu dari Gokudera. "Kau boleh keluar sekarang, Hayato." Ucapnya sebelum membuka amplop itu. "Dan jangan lupa temui Ryohei-niisan untuk memeriksa lukamu." Tambahnya.

Gokudera membungkuk sebelum berjalan keluar. Tsuna menatap kepergian Gokudera dengan khawatir. Beberapa hari ini para Guardiannya sering mendapat kecelakaan. Mulai dari Lambo yang tergores peluru nyasar, Gokudera yang tabrakan karena rem mobilnya bermasalah, tongkat baseball Yamamoto ditancapi jarum, Chrome yang sakit perut karena memakan sesuatu yang salah, bahkan HIbari pipinya tergores karena seseorang yang tidak dikenal melemparkan pisau padanya. Hanya Mukuro dan Ryohei niisan yang masih baik-baik saja.

Ini bukan hal normal. Tsuna percaya pada para Guardiannya dan pada kemampuan mereka, jadi ia yakin bahwa kecelakaan ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Saat ia mengutarakan kekhawatirannya pada Reborn, Reborn setuju dengannya dan berkata ia akan mencoba menyelidikinya. Namun ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari dan Reborn masih belum memberinya info apapun.

Tsuna menghela napas dan membuka amplop yang diberikan Gokudera padanya. Matanya langsung membelalak saat melihat isi dari amplop itu.

"Ini?"

##

"Reborn-san, kau tahu kemana Juudaime pergi?" Gokudera yang baru saja memeriksa lukanya pada Ryohei mendatangi Reborn yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopi.

"Tidak. Setahuku dia berada di ruangannya mengerjakan beberapa paperwork yang baru kuberikan tadi siang."

Gokudera menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku sudah memeriksa ruangannya, tapi Juudaime tak ada disana."

Reborn meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Jadi, Dame Tsuna berusaha kabur dari paperworknya?" Reborn bertanya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Aku hanya ke taman sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar, Reborn." Terdengar suara dari pintu ruangan Reborn.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera langsung berlari ke arah Tsuna. "Anda sudah berjanji tak akan bepergian sendiri lagi, bukan?"

"Tapi aku hanya ke taman, Hayato. Aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu jika aku keluar dari mansion." Tsuna tersenyum kecil. "Dan ngomong-ngomong Hayato, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Gokudera menatap Tsuna dengan wajah bercahaya dan mata berkilauan. "Anda butuh bantuanku untuk apa, Juudaime?"

"Bisakah kau mencari info tentang Gothi Famiglia?"

"Tentu, Juudaime." Gokudera segera pergi.

Tsuna menatap Reborn. "Aku mencurigai mereka sebagai pelaku dibalik kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang dialami oleh para guardianku, Reborn."

"Tapi kita tak pernah punya masalah dengan Gothi Famiglia."

Tsuna mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa ada yang memerintah mereka atau mereka terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatan mereka. Siapapun yang mencelakai guardianku, pasti sedang mengirimkan suatu peringatan padaku."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Tsuna. Apa kau tidak percaya pada guardianmu? Mereka bukanlah orang-orang lemah yang mudah dikalahkan."

"Aku percaya pada mereka, Reborn. Tapi selagi aku bisa melindungi mereka, aku akan melakukannya. Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti keluargaku." Tsuna berkata dengan nada tegas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Reborn.

Reborn percaya dengan kata-kata Tsuna. Peristiwa dengan Millefore dan sikap Tsuna selama ini sudah membuktikannya. Tsuna tak ragu mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menjaga agar keluarganya tetap aman. Dan saat ia berkata 'keluarga', maka itu juga termasuk Hibari dan Mukuro.

##

Tsuna meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melirik jam di mejanya.

'_Pukul delapan malam. Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sebelum pertemuan itu_.' Batin Tsuna. Ia kemudian menyalakan komputernya dan membuka inbox emailnya. Gokudera sudah mengirimkan info tentang Gothi Famiglia yang tadi dimintanya. Tsuna langsung membacanya.

"Hmm.. famiglia kecil yang memiliki banyak orang-orang berbakat. Mempunyai beberapa sekutu yang tak terlalu kuat.." Tsuna bergumam. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sesuatu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Chrome.

_"Ya, Chrome disini. Ada apa, Bossu?"_ terdengar sapaan sopan dari seberang telpon.

"Chrome, apa I-pin bersamamu? Aku tidak melihatnya selama beberapa hari ini."

_"TIdak, Bossu. Mungkin I-pin sibuk di kedai ramen." _

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Chrome."

_"Tidak apa-apa, Bossu." _

Tsuna menutup telponnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir. Intuisinya berkata sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada I-pin. Walaupun I-pin bukan bagian dari Vongola, tapi orang-orang tahu bahwa ia bagian dari keluarga Tsuna. Sama seperti Nana dan Fuuta.

Tsuna menekan intercom yang terhubung ke ruangan Gokudera.

"Hayato, aku akan pergi makan ramen di tempat I-pin. Aku akan pulang sekitar jam sebelas."

"Aku akan ikut dengan anda, Juudaime!"

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi sendiri, Hayato. Kau harus beristirahat agar lukamu cepat sembuh."

"Tapi…"

"Ini perintah, Hayato. Lagipula, masalah apa yang akan terjadi di kedai ramen?"

"Baiklah, Juudaime."

Bahkan dari suaranya saja, Tsuna bisa menebak ekspresi Gokudera sekarang. Ia pasti menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing yang baru saja ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Tsuna bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menyambar jas dan mantelnya sebelum pergi.

##

"Obaa-san, apakah I-pin tidak bekerja malam ini?" Tsuna menyapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di balik meja kasir. Ia adalah istri pemilik kedai ramen, satu-satunya kedai ramen yang berada di kota itu dan selalu dikunjungi Tsuna saat ia rindu dengan Jepang.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun." Wanita itu tersenyum hangat saat melihatnya. "Tidak. Sebenarnya, I-pin sudah tidak datang selama seminggu."

"Apa?" Tsuna bertanya tak percaya. "Kenapa obaa-san tidak bilang padaku? Aku sudah memberikan nomor ponselku, bukan?"

"I-pin berkata kalau ia akan mengunjungi masternya di Cina, Tsunayoshi-kun." Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Ia akan disana selama sepuluh hari."

"Oh, begitu?" Tsuna tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggosok pipinya. "Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Aku tahu kau hanya khawatir padanya, Tsunayoshi-kun. Jadi, apa kau akan pesan yang biasa?"

"Ya. Dengan ekstra daging!" Tsuna menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

##

Tsuna menggosok-gosokkan tangannya saat keluar dari kedai ramen itu. Cuaca lumayan dingin dan Tsuna lupa membawa sarung tangannya karena terlalu tergesa-gesa. Walaupun bibi pemilik restoran itu berkata I-pin meminta izin untuk mengunjungi masternya, entah kenapa perasaan Tsuna masih belum tenang. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Fon.

_"Fon disini. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tsunayoshi-kun?" _

"Ah, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam Fon-san, tapi apa I-pin bersamamu?"

_"I-pin?"_ Fon terdiam sesaat. _"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, Tsunayoshi-kun?" _

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Fon-san." Tsuna menjawab cepat. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Tsuna langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon sebelum mendengar balasan Fon.

"Sudah kuduga, ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya." Gumam Tsuna. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Gothi Famiglia?"

Tsuna lagi-lagi melirik jam tangannya. '_Sudah waktunya_.'


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya~

* * *

**The Truth Abouth Their Sky**

**CHAPTER II**

Gokudera mondar-mandir di ruangannya sambil berkali-kali melihat jam atau mengecek ponselnya.

Tok..tok..

"Masuk." Ucap Gokudera saat mendengar seseorang mengetok pintunya. "Ryohei-san?"

Ryohei masuk sambil membawa kantong kertas kecil. "Kau masih belum tidur, Hayato?"

Gokudera tak menjawab.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kau harus banyak istirahat. Ini kubawakan obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit." Ryohei meletakkan kantong yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Tsuna akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu."

"Bagaimana jika hal yang sama seperti saat kejadian Millefore terjadi lagi saat kita tak ada disekitarnya?"

Ryohei terdiam. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sebenarnya juga khawatir pada Tsuna. Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa mengatakannya dengan keras karena hanya akan membuat Gokudera semakin cemas. Semenjak kejadian dengan Millefore family, semua guardian Tsuna menjadi sedikit overprotektif. Yah, itu wajar saja, mengingat Tsuna sangat berharga bagi mereka semua.

"Tsuna akan baik-baik saja." Ulang Ryohei lagi. Ia tak tahu, apakah ia mengatakan hal ini untuk menenangkan Gokudera atau menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, aku tetap tak bisa tenang!" Gokudera menghentakkan kakinya dan lagi-lagi mengecek handphonenya.

"Hayato,-"

"Loh, kalian masih belum tidur?" terdengar suara yang akrab bertanya dari arah pintu ruangan Gokudera.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera langsung berlari ke arah Tsuna. "Anda terlambat lima menit dari jam sebelas!"

Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Aku tiba tepat pukul sebelas, Hayato. Butuh lima menit untuk memarkir mobil di garasi dan berjalan kesini."

"Anda tidak membawa sopir bersama anda, Juudaime?"

Tsuna mengangkat bahunya. "Ini sudah terlalu larut. Aku tak tega membangunkan mereka. Malam adalah waktunya beristirahat. Dan itu juga berlaku untukmu, Hayato."

Gokudera menunduk. "Baiklah Juudaime. Aku akan beristirahat sekarang." Ia berjalan dengan lunglai meninggalkan ruangannya.

Ryohei keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan Gokudera. "Kau juga seharusnya beristirahat, Tsuna."

"Ya, Ryohei-niisan. Aku akan beristirahat sekarang." Tsuna menjawab sambil tersenyum lelah. "Selamat malam, Ryohei-niisan."

Tsuna akan berjalan meninggalkan Ryohei, tapi tiba-tiba Ryohei mencekal pergelangan tangan Tsuna.

"A-ada apa, Ryohei-niisan?"

Ryohei menatap Tsuna dengan seksama. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Tsuna? Wajahmu terlalu pucat."

Tsuna langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan panik. "A-aku baik-baik saja Ryohei-niisan. Mungkin hanya karena kurang tidur."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika kau merasa kurang sehat segera temui aku."

"Te-tentu."

Ryohei menatap Tsuna yang berjalan menjauh. Melihat Tsuna yang gugup, Ryohei yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Hanya saja Ryohei tak tahu apa itu.

##

Pertanyaan Ryohei langsung terjawab saat sarapan.

Sarapan di mansion Vongola tak pernah dilalui dengan damai. Apalagi jika Mukuro dan Hibari hadir bersamaan. Namun pagi itu sedikit berbeda. Hal itu terjadi karena kabar yang dibawa Hibari saat mereka sedang sarapan.

"Gothi Famiglia menghilang dalam semalam." Hanya satu kalimat dan seluruh meja langsung hening. Yamamoto lah yang pertama bereaksi.

"Mana mungkin satu famiglia menghilang dalam semalam? Mereka memang famiglia kecil dengan anggota hanya tiga ratusan, tapi mustahil mereka semua menghilang bukan?"

"Aku sudah mengeceknya, herbivore. Mansion mereka kosong dan seluruh mansion berantakan, seakan-akan mereka tergesa-gesa pergi."

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkan tiga ratus orang dalam semalam?" Tanya Chrome.

"Oya..oya.. Mereka tinggal dipancing keluar dan dibunuh satu persatu, Chrome-chan."

"Lalu mayatnya?"

"Mungkin dilempar kelaut?" Ryohei mencoba memberi jawaban.

"Kau pikir aku tak memperkirakan hal itu?" Hibari balas bertanya. "Aku sudah memeriksa laut dan satu-satunya hal ganjil yang tersisa di mansion itu adalah bekas terbakar di dinding aula mereka."

"Hmmm.." Hanya itu respon dari Tsuna. "Tak usah repot-repot menyelidikinya, Kyouya. Gothi Famiglia bukan sekutu kita dan mereka tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Vongola. Mungkin mereka terlibat masalah dengan famiglia lain."

Semuanya menatap Tsuna dengan heran.

"Kau yakin, Tsuna?" Yamamoto heran. Biasanya Tsuna peduli pada orang lain, tak peduli mereka sekutu atau tidak.

"Ya, aku yakin Takeshi. Aku tak ingin Vongola terlibat dengan apapun masalah yang membelit mereka. Kita juga punya persoalan sendiri dan tidak sepantasnya kita melibatkan diri dengan famiglia kecil seperti itu."

Hening menanggapi perkataan Tsuna.

Tsuna meletakkan sendoknya dan mengelap mulutnya. "Supnya enak. Pastikan kalian menghabiskan sup kalian sebelum berangkat." Dan dengan kata-kata itu Tsuna meninggalkan meja makan.

##

"Ju-Juudaime, apa anda tahu sesuatu?" Gokudera bertanya dengan hati-hati saat mereka sudah berada di ruangan Tsuna. Ia tahu kalau Tsuna meminta data tentang Gothi Famiglia padanya, lagipula semalam Tsuna tidak berada di mansion hingga pukul sebelas.

"Tidak, Hayato. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tahu sesuatu?" Tsuna menjawab dengan tenang.

"Ti-tidak ada, Juudaime!"

##

Reborn sudah menjadi tutor Tsuna selama bertahun-tahun dan ia sangat paham dengan karakter Tsuna. Wajah tenang yang ditunjukkan Tsuna saat sarapan serta kecurigaannya pada Gothi Famiglia sebelumnya membuat Reborn mempertanyakan hal yang sama dengan para guardian Tsuna.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

##

Tsuna menghela napas panjang. Butuh banyak usaha untuk tetap tenang saat sarapan tadi dan butuh usaha lebih banyak lagi saat Gokudera bertanya kepadanya.

Bzzt..bzzt..

Tsuna mengambil handphonenya dan melihat pesan baru yang masuk.

_"Semuanya sudah diurus."_

Tsuna meletakkan handphonenya kembali di meja. Ia akan melakukan semua yang ia bisa untuk menjaga keluarganya tetap aman, meskipun ada harga yang harus dibayarnya untuk itu.

##

Gokudera selalu yang paling loyal dan paling patuh kepada Tsuna. Ia tak pernah mempertanyakan keputusan Tsuna dan selalu berdiri di belakang Tsuna, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi kali ini dengan terpaksa ia meragukan jawaban Tsuna kepadanya.

Gothi Famiglia?

Tsuna tertarik pada famiglia itu, meskipun Gokudera tak tahu alasannya.

Bekas terbakar di aula?

Tsuna bisa melakukan hal itu dengan X burnernya.

Sikap tak peduli Tsuna?

Itu sangat ganjil dan itu bukanlah gaya Tsuna.

Gokudera mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan hal ini sendiri. Ia harus menceritakannya pada guardian yang lain.

##

"Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, tetap kirimkan email laporan kalian ke alamat ini. Aku akan pastikan akan ada yang selalu mengecek email-email kalian."

"…"

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"…"

Tsuna menutup telfonnya. "Saatnya rencana ini dimulai."

##

"Apa? Gothi Famiglia menghilang?"

"Benar, Boss. Dan ada kabar yang beredar kalau yang terakhir menemui mereka adalah Vongola Decimo."

"Sial!" terdengar suara meja digebrak. "Gothi Famiglia adalah famiglia kecil yang memiliki banyak orang-orang berbakat dan bisa kita kendalikan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Mungkin Vongola Decimo sudah bisa menebak rencana kita, Boss?"

"Tak mungkin! Rencana ini seharusnya sempurna! Gothi Famiglia yang akan mengajukan penawaran kepada Vongola dan kita yang akan menikmati hasilnya. Dan kita juga sudah memastikan kalau tak ada jejak kalau Gothi memiliki hubungan dengan kita."

"Tapi kabarnya Vongola Decimo itu pintar dan penuh perhitungan, Boss."

Mata orang yang dipanggil 'Boss' itu berkilat. "Kalau begitu ia harus disingkirkan."

"Eeh? Berarti kita akan menyatakan perang pada Vongola?"

"Bodoh! Kita harus membuatnya terlihat seperti perbuatan orang lain."

"Ba-baiklah, Boss."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya**

* * *

**The Truth About Their Sky **

**CHAPTER III**

"A-aku tak percaya Bossu terlibat dengan hal itu."

Saat ini para guardian ditambah Reborn sedang berkumpul di salah satu ruangan. Gokudera menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui kepada para guardian lainnya.

"EXTREME! Aku juga tak percaya Tsuna terlibat!" Ryohei yang seiring perjalanan waktu sudah bisa mengendalikan suaranya saat berbicara namun terkadang masih kelepasan ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Takeshi?"

"Aku juga tak percaya, tapi…"

"Kufufufu… daripada kita hanya berdiam diri bukankah lebih baik kita bertanya langsung pada Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Tak ada gunanya." Jawab Gokudera. "Aku sudah mencobanya tadi, tapi Juudaime menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tenang, bahkan ia tersenyum kecil."

Bzzt..bzzt..

"Ada ada Fon?" Reborn langsung mengangkat telfonnya.

"…"

"Tidak, I-pin tak ada di mansion."

"…"

"Tidak, setahuku ia juga tidak ke Jepang."

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mencarinya." Reborn menutup telfonnya.

"Ada apa Reborn?" Yamamoto langsung bertanya.

"I-pin menghilang."

"Haah? Gothi Famiglia menghilang dan sekarang I-pin juga menghilang?"

"Semalam Tsuna menghubungi Fon menanyakan apakah I-pin bersamanya karena I-pin mengatakan kalau ia berencana mengunjungi Fon dan sudah seminggu ia tidak bekerja."

"Lalu?"

"Tsuna terdengar sedikit panik saat Fon mengatakan kalau I-pin tidak bersamanya dan memutuskan telfon tanpa memberi penjelasan pada Fon apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Fon ikut khawatir dan berusaha menghubungi I-pin, tapi ia tak bisa dihubungi."

"Sudah kuduga, kita harus langsung menanyai herbivore itu." Hibari bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu.. untuk pertama kalinya, aku setuju denganmu."

##

Tsuna mengerutkan keningnya. Hyper intuition nya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi Tsuna tak melihat ada masalah disekitarnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menatap tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya.

Bzzt..bzzt..

Lagi-lagi ada pesan yang masuk.

_"Butuh satu hari agar bisa hilang dengan sempurna. Aku akan mengabarimu jika ada perkembangan berikutnya."_

Tsuna bersandar di kursinya penuh syukur. "_Yokatta.._" ia memijit dahinya pelan.

Tok..tok..

"Masuk." Tsuna menatap saat melihat seluruh guardiannya plus Reborn masuk ke ruangannya dengan wajah serius. Tsuna sudah bisa menduga penyebab mereka datang bergerombol seperti ini, tapi ia belum bisa mengatakan kebenarannya pada mereka.

Tidak sekarang.

Jadi Tsuna memasang senyum biasanya dan bertanya, "Ada apa kalian datang ramai-ramai seperti ini?"

##

Hibari menatap herbivore yang sedang duduk dihadapannya penuh pertimbangan.

_"Ada apa kalian datang ramai-ramai seperti ini?" _

Herbivore itu bahkan tersenyum.

Dia selalu tersenyum dan senyumnya memberi semangat bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Hibari bisa melihatnya.

Mata herbivore itu tak ikut tersenyum.

##

Reborn mengenal Tsuna. Ialah yang mengubahnya dari DameTsuna menjadi Vongola Decimo. Yah, walaupun bagi Reborn ia tetap murid cerobohnya yang terkadang masih dipanggilnya dengan 'dame'.

Reborn tahu segalanya tentang Tsuna.

Tsuna tak akan berani menatap matanya saat ia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

##

Bagi Yamamoto, Tsuna adalah sahabat pertama yang ia dapatkan. Ia punya banyak teman, tapi hanya Tsuna yang benar-benar memahaminya. Ia ingat ekspresi menyesal Tsuna saat ia berkata kalau ia merasa bersalah sudah merebut baseball dari hidupnya.

Tapi Yamamoto selalu mengatakan, ini pilihannya. Untuk tetap berada disamping sahabatnya, sama seperti untuk pertama kalinya Tsuna berada disampingnya. Saat Yamamoto bersahabat dengan Tsuna, ia sudah memutuskan baseball akan menjadi nomor dua baginya.

Tapi kali ini, Yamamoto terpaksa meragukan sahabatnya.

##

Gokudera menatap wajah Tsuna. Baginya Tsuna adalah segalanya.

Tsuna mengakuinya, hal yang tidak pernah didapatkannya sebelumnya.

Tsuna menyelamatkan hidupnya, hal yang belum pernah dilakukan siapapun sebelumnya untuknya. Kakaknya biasanya selalu berusaha meracuninya.

Gokudera sudah bersumpah, ia akan selalu mengikuti Tsuna seumur hidupnya.

Namun, entah kenapa. Kali ini ia tak yakin dengan Juudaime yang selalu dianggapnya paling benar.

##

Chrome telah dibuang oleh keluarganya.

Ia bisa hidup karena bantuan Mukuro-sama dan ia sangat bersyukur karena itu.

Tapi Tsuna memberinya hal lain.

Tsuna memberinya keluarga.

Keluarga yang menerimanya apa adanya.

Keluarga yang bersedia melindunginya.

Dan Chrome memutuskan ia akan selalu percaya pada Bossu, apapun yang terjadi.

##

Mukuro membenci mafia sepenuh hatinya.

Mafia yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai percobaan.

Dan saat ia berusaha menuntut haknya, mereka malah melemparkannya kedalam penjara.

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa standar hukum para mafia ini.

Karena itulah ia bersumpah ia akan menghancurkan mafia dan menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik.

Tapi Tsunayoshi mendatanginya dalam penjara gelap itu.

Ia membebaskannya dan memberinya kepercayaan sebagai guardiannya, walaupun ia pernah mencoba membunuhnya sebelumnya. Ia bahkan berjanji, ia akan membantunya untuk menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik.

Sekarang Mukuro tak yakin, pantaskah ia mempertanyakan orang yang sudah mempercayainya?

##

Tak ada yang pernah menganggap Lambo serius.

Bagi mereka Lambo hanyalah anak kecil dan tak perlu dipedulikan.

Tapi Tsuna berbeda.

Tsuna memberinya cincin, mengakuinya sebagai guardian, dan menganggapnya ada.

Tsuna mengizinkannya bertarung bersama, dan Tsuna melindunginya saat ia dalam bahaya, tak peduli apa akibatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tsuna yang selalu terlihat khawatir saat melepasnya ke pertarungan, namun pada akhirnya selalu percaya padanya.

Karena itu, Lambo tak yakin, yang mana seharusnya ia percayai?

##

Ryohei selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan ekstrim.

Orang-orang menertawainya dan menganggapnya bodoh atau terlalu terobsesi.

Dan tidak ada yang tahan dengan teriakannya.

Tapi Tsuna berbeda. Tsuna mendengarkan teriakannya. Tsuna tak pernah menertawainya.

Dan Tsuna menganggapnya keren.

Tsuna bahkan mau bertarung melawannya.

Tsuna adalah adik baginya, dan sebagai seorang kakak, ia harus percaya padanya.

##

"Dame Tsuna, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang kejadian semalam?"

Tsuna menatap Reborn dengan lelah. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu? Dan bukankah aku juga sudah memperingatkan kalau jangan terlibat dengan masalah ini?"

"Tapi tingkahmu mencurigakan, Dame Tsuna. Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami." Reborn menatap Tsuna tajam. "Dan Fon baru saja menelfonku, mengabarkan kalau I-pin menghilang."

Tsuna menatap ke arah langit. Mejanya berada disamping jendela dan saat ini para guardiannya berdiri disamping jendela itu. Biasanya Tsuna bisa menatap pepohonan di halaman mansion Vongola, tapi kali ini ia hanya bisa menatap langit yang mulai menggelap.

"I-pin baik-baik saja." Tsuna berkata pendek.

"Dimana dia?" Lambo bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Bersama salah seorang kenalanku."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Juudaime?"

Tsuna bisa melihat rasa ragu yang membayang di wajah beberapa guardiannya. "Bisakah untuk sementara ini kalian percaya padaku? Apapun yang kulakukan ini adalah agar menjaga keluarga kita tetap aman."

Hibari angkat suara. "Jadi kau benar-benar menghabisi Gothi Famiglia, herbivore?"

Tsuna tak menjawab.

Dan para guardiannya plus Reborn menganggap itu sebagai 'Ya'. Mereka semua menatap Tsuna tak percaya, bahkan Hibari dan Mukuro pun menatapnya seakan ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Dan mengingat tatapan itu berasal dari Hibari dan Mukuro, itu sangat berarti.

Tsuna menghela napas. Ia ingin menjelaskan kebenarannya pada mereka, tapi sebelum semuanya beres, akan berbahaya jika banyak pihak yang tahu tentang hal ini.

"Aku tak percaya kau tega melakukan semua itu, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yang pertama kali berteriak padanya.

"Bagaimana anda bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, Juudaime? Anda tak pernah tega membunuh siapapun sebelumnya!" Gokudera ikut meneriakinya.

Sama seperti tatapan tak percaya dari Hibari dan Mukuro yang menganggap ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang melewati batas (kita disini berbicara tentang Mukuro yang sudah mulai membunuh semenjak kecil, dan Hibari yang selalu mengancam akan menggigit setiap orang yang ditemuinya sampai mati) ungkapan tidak percaya dari Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang selalu berada disampingnya membuat Tsuna terluka. Ia tak menyangka mereka akan mengira ia bisa membunuh semudah itu.

Namun Tsuna lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Jika mereka beranggapan seperti itu, maka mereka akan berhenti menyelidiki masalah ini dan mereka akan terhindar dari bahaya. Tsuna kembali menatap langit dan saat melihat sesuatu berkilau dari jauh, ia tahu kalau perkiraannya salah.

"Awas, Hayato!"

##

Mereka menatap Tsuna tak mengerti. Awalnya Tsuna terlihat pasif dan tidak menyangkal apapun, tapi tiba-tiba saja saat ia menatap ke arah jendela, ia terlihat kaget dan segera mendorong Gokudera yang berdiri paling dekat dengan jendela.

Mereka baru mengerti saat menatap Tsuna yang terkapar berlumuran darah.

##

"Boss benar. Jika kita mengincar guardiannya, Vongola Decimo akan bergerak melindunginya."

Dua orang berpakaian hitam-hitam berdiri di salah satu atap gedung mansion Vongola yang berhadapan dengan ruangan Tsuna.

"Tugas kita selesai. Vongola Decimo telah tewas."

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo pulang." Salah seorang dari dua orang yang berpakaian hitam itu menatap rekannya.

"Sayang sekali, kita tak diperbolehkan pulang. Tugas kita harus berakhir disini."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

BAM!

##

Hari ini hujan turun di sebuah kota saat pemakaman Tsuna berlangsung.

_Pemakaman ini sepi. _

Karena hanya beberapa orang yang hadir. Hanya Guardian dan keluarga dekatnya yang hadir.

_Pemakaman ini biasa saja._

Karena tak ada yang menangisi orang yang dimakamkan. Mereka masih dipenuhi keraguan. Walaupun Tsuna tewas karena melindungi Gokudera, mereka menganggap itu sebagai penebusan dosa dari Tsuna karena telah menghabisi Gothi Famiglia.

_Pemakaman ini aneh._

_Karena pemakaman ini seharusnya tak terjadi_.

Jika saja mereka percaya pada Tsuna dan tidak meragukan Tsuna.

Sayang sekali mereka tak tahu kebenarannya. Andai saja mereka tahu.

Sekarang mereka telah kehilangan Tsuna untuk selamanya.

Tunggu.

Benarkah untuk selamanya?

##

Di suatu tempat di Jepang…

"Hajimemashite. Boku wa Kougami Tsunayoshi. Dozo yoroshiku!"

* * *

**Ada yang kenal dengan nama Kougami?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya**

* * *

**The Truth About Their Sky **

**CHAPTER IV**

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang suram. Pemakaman Tsuna baru saja berlangsung kemarin, dan walaupun para guardian masih diliputi keraguan, Vongola tetap harus berjalan.

Gokudera sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna mengambil alih seluruh tanggung jawab paperwork Tsuna dan menenggelamkan diri dalam perkerjaan. Tak ada yang bisa menebak pasti bagaimana suasana hati Gokudera karena ia tak bicara sepatah katapun semenjak pemakaman kemarin tapi mereka bisa menduga bagaimana perasaan Gokudera, mengingat Tsuna tewas karena berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Terlepas dari segala keraguannya, semua orang yakin Gokudera merasa bersalah.

##

"Mana Chrome?" Ryohei bertanya saat melihat kursi yang biasanya ditempati Chrome kosong saat sarapan pagi itu.

"Chrome ku yang manis mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak mau menjawab panggilanku." Jawab Mukuro. "Ia menangis, dan aku sempat mendengar isakannya berulang kali mengatakan ia telah gagal."

Tak ada lagi yang bicara setelah itu. Nana dan Iemitsu sudah kembali ke Jepang hari itu juga karena Nana mengamuk dan berkata ia tak ingin tinggal di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Tsu-kunnya terbunuh. Nana tak mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka, tapi tatapan kecewanya mengatakan segalanya. Hanya Iemitsu yang masih terlihat cukup tenang dan menepuk bahu Gokudera sebelum ia meninggalkan mansion Vongola menuju bandara.

BLAM!

Seluruh mata serempak menatap pintu ruang makan yang baru saja dibuka, atau lebih tepatnya ditendang oleh seseorang.

"VOII! Benarkah Tsunayoshi tewas?" terdengar teriakan yang khas dari seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang mereka kenal.

"Hoi sampah! Apa saja yang kalian lakukan sehingga ini terjadi?" Boss dari Varia, Xanxus bertanya dengan marah.

Di permukaannya, Xanxus selalu bersikap tak peduli dan meneriaki Tsuna sebagai sampah, tapi semua orang tahu, termasuk juga Varia, Xanxus menghormati Tsuna dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka bahkan juga tahu Tsuna juga sering meminta saran Xanxus jika ia menemui suatu persoalan yang dianggapnya sulit.

"Ushishishishi… kalian memang tak berguna." Tawa seorang pengeran narsistik. Tapi tak ada rasa humor dari tawanya itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Gokudera bertanya setelah pulih dari rasa kagetnya.

"Dasar sampah! Kalian membiarkan sampah itu tewas dihadapan kalian?" Xanxus tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Gokudera dan lagi-lagi berteriak.

"Muu… bagaimana aku bisa melaporkan hasil pekerjaanku?" gumam Mammon dengan suara kecil, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar semua orang. "Yah, untungnya ia sudah membayar semuanya dengan lunas."

Pertanyaan 'Apa maksudmu?' terdengar bersamaan.

Mammon menatap mereka dengan heran. "Memangnya dia tidak memberi tahu kalian?" Mammon melambaikan tangannya dan salah seorang anak buah Varia masuk sambil menggendong seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal di punggungnya.

"I-pin!" Lambo segera berlari dan mengambil alih I-pin dari gendongan pria itu yang segera keluar kembali setelah Mammon melambaikan tangannya.

"Vongola Decimo memintaku untuk mengantarkannya setelah Verde menyembuhkannya. Tentu saja, ia membayar biayanya dengan tunai." Jelas Mammon.

"Apa kau tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Reborn memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah melihat ekspresi shock di wajah para guardian Tsuna.

Mammon menghela napas. "Rupanya ia benar-benar tidak memberi tahu kalian. Tapi maaf saja, aku juga tak bisa memberi tahu kalian. Dia sudah membayarku cukup banyak untuk memastikan tak ada yang tahu tentang ini." Dan dengan perkataan itu, Mammon melayang keluar.

Varia yang dengan tidak terduga berhasil diam selama Mammon berbicara, tersentak dan mengejar Mammon.

"VOIII! Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"Ushishishi… kau harus memberi tahu pangeran.."

Xanxus yang terakhir keluar, namun tidak sebelum ia melemparkan tatapan penuh peringatan pada para Guardian Tsuna. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kalian semua sudah gagal, sampah." Xanxus memberikan penekanan pada kata sampah yang terakhir, mengisyaratkan kalau ia benar-benar memaksudkan kata sampah itu.

##

I-pin mengejapkan matanya. Begitu ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menghembuskan napas penuh kelegaan karena ia melihat ia berada di sebuah kamar yang normal. Tak ada terali di jendelanya, dan tak ada infus yang menancap di tangannya.

"I-pin, kau baik-baik saja?"

I-pin menatap kesampingnya dan baru menyadari kalau Lambo dan Chrome duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, menatapnya dengan cemas.

I-pin mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian mencoba berbicara, dan senang karena suaranya bisa kembali digunakan. "Mana Tsuna-nii?" ucapnya pelan.

Tubuh Lambo dan Chrome menegang. I-pin bisa melihat itu. Tapi Chrome kemudian memaksakan diri tersenyum, sementara Lambo terlihat gemetar.

"Apa kau haus, I-pin?" Chrome jelas-jelas ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi I-pin menggeleng.

"Mana Tsuna-nii?" ulangnya lagi.

Chrome kelihatan berusaha menguatkan dirinya sebelum berkata, "Bossu sedang tidak bisa menemuimu saat ini, I-pin."

Bohong. Hal terakhir yang diingat I-pin sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri adalah senyuman Tsuna yang menenangkan dan suaranya yang berbisik kalau mereka akan segera pulang. Tsuna berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tsuna pasti akan menemuinya begitu ia pulang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sebelumnya menceritakan kepada kami apa yang terjadi, I-pin?"

I-pin lagi-lagi menatap sekelilingnya dan ternyata di kamar itu sudah berkumpul seluruh Guardian Tsuna-san dan juga Shishounya. I-pin mengutuk indranya yang kelihatannya belum berfungsi sepenuhnya.

"Mana Tsuna-nii?" ulang I-pin untuk ketiga kalinya, dan dengan suara yang tegas.

Reborn menatap I-pin sambil menimbang-nimbang. Kelihatannya I-pin tak akan menjawab apapun hingga pertanyaannya sendiri mendapat jawaban. Akhirnya Reborn memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Tsuna sudah meninggal."

Dan reaksi I-pin sungguh diluar dugaan mereka. I-pin yang jarang memperlihatkan emosinya terlihat shock dan mulai menangis terisak-isak.

"Tak mungkin…" gumam I-pin disela isakannya. "Tsuna-nii berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. Ia sudah berjanji kalau kami akan pulang…"

Chrome segera memeluk I-pin, berusaha menenangkannya sementara yang lain masih menatap I-pin dengan heran. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan, 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' bergaung dalam kepala mereka.

Reborn berusaha membuat suaranya kembali tegas saat ia mengulang pertanyaan kepada I-pin. "Jadi, apa sekarang kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Lagi-lagi I-pin bersikap di luar dugaan mereka. I-pin menggeleng tegas. Sama sekali tak terlihat keraguan di wajahnya saat ia menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bahkan walau Fon ikut bertanya, I-pin sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Tsuna-nii. Walaupun ia sudah melanggar separo janjinya, aku akan tetap memenuhi janjiku." Hanya itu yang diucapkan I-pin dan setela itu dia diam. Diam dalam artian ia benar-beanr tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Reborn menyerah. Ia memberi isyarat agar para guardian mengikutinya keluar dan yang tinggal di kamar itu hanyalah Chrome.

"Apa boleh buat kalau begitu, aku akan bertanya pada Verde."

##

Tapi Verde memberikan jawaban yang hampir sama dengan Mammon ataupun I-pin.

"Maaf Reborn, ini adalah urusan pribadi. Dia sudah memperingatkanku dan Mammon agar jangan memberitahu siapapun sampai semuanya selesai." Dan dia mengatakannya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Mammon. Tatapan kecewa. "Aku tak percaya aku mengatakan hal ini, tapi kalian harusnya yakin pada keputusan Decimo. Dia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya."

Oke, mungkin ini terdengar mustahil. Tapi Reborn merasa frustasi. Tsuna menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi semua yang mengetahuinya sepakat untuk tutup mulut. Reborn bisa membayangkan Tsuna membayar Mammon, atau memberikan specimen aneh untuk diteliti Verde, dan membujuk I-pin agar mereka tak mengatakan apapun.

"Reborn."

Reborn mengangkat kepalanya. "Masuk."

Gokudera masuk sambil memegang sebuah kotak. "Aku menemukan kotak ini saat merapikan dokumen-dokumen di ruangan Juudaime. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang penting di dalamnya karena Juudaime menyegelnya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membukanya, tapi tak bisa."

Gokudera meletakkan kotak itu diatas meja. Reborn melompat ke atas meja dan mengamati kotak itu dengan seksama. Kotak itu tak terlalu besar. Dengan panjang sekitar 50 cm dan tinggi 30 cm, kelihatannya tak ada yang istimewa dengan kotak itu. Reborn mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa pernah melihat kotak itu sebelumnya.

"Hayato, aku mencarimu ke ruanganmu, tapi ternyata kau disini." Yamamoto masuk ke ruangan Reborn yang pintunya memang tak ditutup oleh Gokudera tadi. "Hei, bukankah itu kotak harta karun Tsuna? Dimana kalian menemukannya?" Tanya Yamamoto saat melihat kotak itu di meja.

Kotak harta karun.

Sekarang Reborn ingat. Itu terjadi tak lama sesudah ia datang dan Gokudera serta Yamamoto bergabung dengan mereka.

##

(Flashback)

_"Apa itu, Tsuna?" _

_ "Hieeee!" Tsuna terlompat saat ia tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa Reborn. Hanya kotak biasa." _

_ "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" _

_ "Ke-kenapa aku harus memperlihatkannya padamu?" _

_ Hanya butuh sedikit kata-kata setelah itu, dan Tsuna menyerah. _

_ "Ini kotak harta karunku. Jadi, jangan coba-coba membukanya tanpa izinku, Reborn." _

_ Reborn tersenyum. "Kau berani memerintahku, Dame-Tsuna?" _

_ Tsuna memucat. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng. "Te-tentu saja tidak, Reborn. Aku memohon padamu." _

_ Well, Reborn berhak memeriksa apa yang disembunyikan oleh muridnya bukan? Siapa tahu saja ia melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya._

_ Maka esok siangnya saat Tsuna ke sekolah, Reborn dengan santai membuka kotak harta karun itu. _

_ Hal pertama yang dilihatnya, ada sebuah dinamit. Lalu bola baseball. Sebuah buku. Sehelai foto. _

_ Reborn mengambil buku itu dan membacanya. _

_ "Tsuna's Treasure" (__aku mencarinya di kamus, dan 'treasure' berarti harta karun__)_

_ Mulai sekarang, aku akan menyimpan benda-benda berharga bagiku di dalam kotak ini sebagai pengingat, aku tidak sendirian dan tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi. _

(Flashback end)

##

"Hah? Harta karun?" Gokudera menatap kotak itu tak percaya.

"Apa kau bisa membukanya, Takeshi?" Reborn bertanya saat melihat Yamamoto menatap kotak itu penuh minat.

"Maaf Reborn, aku merasa kita tak pantas membuka kotak ini. Lagipula setelah apa yang terjadi padanya…." Yamamoto tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Hmm.. Aku berpikir kita justru harus membukanya. Mungkin Tsuna meninggalkan suatu petunjuk di dalam kotak ini. Lagipula, kelihatannya kau tahu bagaimana cara membuka kotak ini."

Yamamoto hanya diam.

"Reborn! I-pin menghilang!" Lambo dan Chrome masuk bersamaan.

Reborn memegang dahinya. Kelihatannya masalah baru sudah muncul. Ia mengangguk kepada Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang segera mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan menghubungi guardian lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah berkumpul di ruangan Reborn.

"Herbivore itu pastilah kabur dan bukan diculik." Hibari berkata dengan tenang. "Aku sudah memeriksa kamarnya dan tak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia diculik."

"Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan sebelum ia menghilang? Belum 10 jam ia disini dan ia sudah pergi. Pasti ada sesuatu."

"Maaf Reborn, aku sedang keluar. I-pin dan Chrome-nee menyuruhku keluar saat I-pin mengganti pakaiannya." Jawab Lambo.

"Seingatku ia hanya menerima sebuah pesan saat ia bersamaku." Chrome berusaha mengingat kembali. "Saat aku bertanya tentang pesan itu, ia hanya menatapku dengan sedih dan menggeleng."

"Apa mungkin pesan itu yang membuatnya pergi?" Yamamoto bertanya dengan ragu.

"EXTREME! Aku menemukannya!" Ryohei menunjukkan layar ponselnya. "Foto ini diambil di bandara beberapa saat yang lalu."

Di layar ponsel itu terlihat I-pin dengan pakaian biasa membawa sebuah tas kecil.

"Dia akan pergi kemana?"

Ryohei terdiam sesaat, lalu segera menghubungi seseorang. "Kelihatannya ia akan ke Jepang, Reborn." Ucap Ryohei setelah ia menutup panggilannya.

"Jepang?" terdengar beberapa suara bertanya bersamaan.

Reborn duduk di kursinya. "Kita harus membuka kotak itu, Takeshi. Aku yakin ada jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan kita disana."

Yamamoto menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Baiklah, Reborn."

##

I-pin sekali lagi melirik pesan yang diterimanya sebelum ia meninggalkan mansion Vongola Famiglia.

_"I-pin, bisakah kau ke Jepang dan menemuiku tanpa diketahui siapapun?" _

I-pin tak butuh nama pengirim untuk menebak siapa yang mengiriminya pesan tersebut. Ia hanya perlu untuk percaya. Tapi yang paling penting sekarang adalah menghilang dari pengawasan Vongola. Ia yakin saat ini Vongola sudah melacaknya. Yah, sebagai salah seorang assassin yang paling dicari, menghilang bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

"Aku datang, Tsuna-nii."

##

"Dame Tsuna cukup pintar untuk membuat kuncinya seperti ini." Reborn berkata setelah Yamamoto menjelaskan bagaimana cara Tsuna mengunci kotak harta karunnya. "Jadi pada dasarnya dia menggunakan flamenya sendiri untuk membukanya?"

Yamamoto berdehem. "Sebenarnya ada cara lain untuk membukanya, Reborn. Tsuna pernah bercerita padaku."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Menggunakan flame seluruh guardian." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Seluruh guardian?" Tanya Gokudera. "Berarti tujuh guardian?"

Yamamoto mengangguk.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi?" Reborn memberi isyarat agar seluruh guardian mendekat. "Buka kotaknya sekarang."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Beruntunglah KHR bukan milik Little Chomper.

* * *

**The Truth About Their Sky **

**CHAPTER V**

Lagi-lagi I-pin melirik ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas kecilnya. Ia tak percaya Tsuna-san telah meninggal. Tsuna-san tidak pernah melanggar janjinya dan I-pin percaya itu.

I-pin tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ia sudah berjanji akan melaksanakan perintah terakhir Tsuna padanya sebelum Tsuna menitipkannya pada Verde. Tsuna-san sudah membebaskannya dari penjara itu dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Tsuna-san adalah keluarga baginya, karena itu ia akan percaya dan mengikuti perintah Tsuna padanya.

##

"I-ini?" Gokudera mengeluarkan isi kotak Tsuna. "Ini hanya berisi barang-barang bekas yang kelihatannya tak bisa dipakai."

"Coba lihat dengan lebih jelas, Gokudera." Perintah Reborn.

"Tapi ini semua hanya benda-benda tak berguna, Reborn." Gokudera mengambil salah satu dinamit yang kelihatannya bekas pakai. "Dinamit, bola baseball, tonfa yang patah, sepasang tanduk lama milik Lambo, potongan trident, eyepatch…." Perkataan Gokudera terhenti saat menyadari apa saja yang baru disebutkannya.

_"Dinamit ini adalah salah satu dinamit yang berhasil kupadamkan saat Gokudera-kun menyerangku."_ Chrome membaca buku yang diambilnya dari tumpukan barang-barang lama tersebut. _"Bola baseball ini adalah bola homerun Yamamoto-kun yang kutangkap saat pertandingan Yamamoto-kun."_ Lanjut Chrome. _"Hibari-san mematahkan tonfa nya saat bertarung, dan kami membelikan sepasang tonfa baru untuknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Aku tak percaya, tapi Hibari-san diam-diam tersenyum saat menerimanya. Aku berhasil mengambil fotonya dan menyembunyikannya, karena jika Hibari-san tahu, ia akan menggigitku hingga mati." _

Tepat saat itu, Ryohei mengambil album foto yang juga ada di tumpukan barang-barang itu dan membukanya. "EXTREME! Ini memang Kyouya yang sedang tersenyum! Ini adalah sesuatu yang langka!"

"Kufufufu… kau ternyata punya perasaan juga."

_"Aku tak pernah tahu Mukuro-san akan menjadi bagian dari guardianku, tapi aku sudah mempunyai firasat sebelumnya. Walaupun dia adalah seorang hentai yang senang merusak sekitarnya dan mengendalikan orang-orang serta pernah melakukan perbuatan buruk sebelumnya, tetap saja aku tak bisa membencinya, karena ia punya alasan untuk itu."_ Chrome masih melanjutkan bacaannya.

_"Ryohei-niisan selalu melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa. Pertarungan pertamaku dengannya sangat menyenangkan karena ia melawanku dengan sekuat tenaganya." _

_"Lambo adalah anak yang cengeng, tapi ia berubah. Sudah saatnya ia mendapatkan sepasang tanduk yang baru karena sekarang ia sudah bertambah kuat." _

_"Saat pertarungan memperebutkan cincin, aku beruntung Chrome datang dan membantu kami. Dia menghilang diam-diam setelah itu, tapi aku bersyukur ia kembali. Ia adalah gadis yang baik dan seharusnya ia menjalani kehidupan normal, tapi aku malah menyeretnya dalam kehidupan mafia. Aku merasa bersalah, tapi Chrome sama seperti Yamamoto-kun. Mereka berkata itu pilihan mereka dan aku tak perlu merasa bersalah untuk itu. _

_"Kelihatannya kotak ini sudah penuh, begitu juga dengan album dan video nya. Aku akan mencari kotak yang baru dan menyembunyikan kotak ini. Seluruh benda ini adalah pengingat bagiku, bahwa sekarang aku tidak sendiri lagi dan aku memiliki orang-orang yang harus kulindungi dan juga melindungi diriku. Mereka adalah keluargaku, mereka adalah family, mereka adalah famiglia ku." _

Masih banyak lagi benda-benda di dalamnya. Ada sebilah pisau yang kelihatannya mirip dengan pisau yang selalu dilempar-lempar Bel, beberapa kaset video yang dilihat dari merek di kotaknya adalah video saat perayaan ulang tahun para guardian. Mereka terdiam, tak menyangka Tsuna masih menyimpan benda-benda lama yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang dianggap sampah.

"Tunggu, 'mencari kotak yang baru'?" Gokudera tersadar. "Berarti masih ada kotak lainnya?"

Reborn menutup kotak itu kembali. "Lambo dan Chrome, kalian akan ke Jepang untuk mencari I-pin dan mencari tahu apa yang dilakukannya disana. Yang lain tetap laksanakan tugas kalian seperti biasa."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Hibari bertanya.

"Aku akan mencari informasi. Aku harus menemukan apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Tsuna dari kita semua."

##

"Tsu-chan, waktunya bangun." Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut cokelat dan sepasang mata cokelat yang hangat membelai lembut kepala putranya yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. "Kau akan terlambat ke sekolah jika kau tidak bangun sekarang."

Putranya, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat melawan gravitasi yang anehnya terlihat lembut dan sepasang mata caramel yang indah mengejapkan matanya dan duduk. "Kaa-chan? Tsu-chan masih ingin tidur.."

Wanita muda itu tersenyum dan menggendong putra kecilnya. "Tsu-chan sudah empat tahun bukan? Berarti Tsu-chan sudah besar dan ini adalah hari pertama sekolah. Jika Tsu-chan terlambat, maka Tsu-chan akan sulit mendapatkan teman baru."

"Be-benarkah?" mata caramel itu membulat penuh kecemasan.

"Un. Karena itu Tsu-chan harus bangun. Ayo gosok giginya dan setelah itu kaa-chan akan bantu Tsu-chan mengganti baju."

"Hai, kaa-chan!" Anak laki-laki itu turun dari gendongan ibunya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia menggosok giginya dan keluar kembali. Kaa-chan nya sudah menyiapkan seragamnya dan membantunya memakai seragam sebelum membimbingnya turun untuk sarapan.

"Tou-chan!" anak itu langsung berlari memeluk seorang laki-laki yang sedang meminum kopinya.

"Ah, Tsu-chan sudah bangun?" Laki-laki itu meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menggendong putranya sambil tertawa. "Apa kau bersemangat untuk sekolah hari ini?"

"Tentu! Tsu-chan akan mencari banyak teman!"

"Bagus. Tapi kau harus sarapan yang banyak agar nanti kau kuat mencari banyak teman."

"Baiklah, tou-chan!"

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang, anata?"

Laki-laki itu mendudukkan putranya di salah satu kursi dan berdiri. "Ya. Kelihatannya kemungkinan besar aku akan dipindahkan setelah ini."

Wanita itu terlihat cemas. "Kemana? Dan Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kantor?"

"Tidak." Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Kemungkinan besar, setelah ini kita akan pindah ke Italia. Bos ku berkata kalau pekerjaanku bagus dan ia akan mengangkatku sebagai pimpinan cabang perusahaan disana."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu." Wanita itu terlihat lega. "Tapi aku mencemaskan Tsu-chan. Apa dia akan bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan lingkungan?"

"Tenang saja. Tsuna adalah anak yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri." Laki-laki itu mengenakan jasnya dan mengecup pipi istrinya sebelum pergi.

##

"Tsu-chan, apa kamu bisa ditinggal sendiri?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat jempolnya. "Tentu saja, kaa-chan. Aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi kaa-chan jangan terlambat menjemputku nanti ya?"

Wanita itu membungkuk dan mencium dahi putranya. "Kaa-chan akan menjemputmu tepat waktu. Jangan nakal dan dengarkan kata-kata gurumu."

"Hai!"

##

I-pin melihat alamat yang tertera pada pesan yang diterimanya. "Penitipan Anak Sunny Day" tertera pada papan nama di depan bangunan tersebut.

"Apa benar Tsuna-nii ada disini?" gumam I-pin.

"Psst.."

I-pin melihat sekitarnya.

"I-pin!"

Terdengar suara kecil memanggilnya. I-pin menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang anak kecil.

"Siapa kau?" I-pin langsung waspada. Walaupun anak ini sangat mirip dengan Tsuna-nii, tapi ia tak tahu siapa anak ini dan bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui namanya.

"Aku Tsuna!" Anak itu menjawab dengan ceria. "Apa kau membawakan apa yang kupesankan?"

I-pin masih tidak percaya. "Mana mungkin?" tanyanya.

Anak itu terdiam sesaat. "Ini memang sulit dipercaya sih, tapi aku benar-benar Tsuna. Bagaimana caraku membuktikan kalau memang benar Tsuna padamu?"

I-pin menatap anak itu dan menyentuh pipinya. "Apa ini benar-benar Tsuna-nii?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku memang Tsuna, I-pin. Dan aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja. Berarti Verde sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Yokatta ne." Anak itu menepuk kepala I-pin yang berjongkok dihadapannya.

I-pin langsung memeluk Tsuna. "Syukurlah Tsuna-nii masih hidup! Mereka berkata padaku kalau Tsuna-san sudah meninggal, tapi aku tidak percaya!"

"Haha.." Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Aku memang seharusnya sudah meninggal, tapi ternyata ini belum waktuku untuk pergi dan aku diberi kesempatan untuk kembali. Lagipula masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan."

"Lalu kenapa Tsuna-nii ada di Jepang dan menjadi kecil seperti ini?"

"Ah.. Ceritanya panjang. Nanti akan kuceritakan padamu, tapi apa kau membawakan tablet yang kusembunyikan di ruanganku?"

I-pin mengangguk dan membuka tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan pc tablet yang diambilnya diam-diam dari ruangan Tsuna.

"Arigatou, I-pin. Untuk sementara kau tinggal bersamaku. Kota tempat kita sekarang ini adalah kota kecil dan aku yakin Vongola tak akan menemukan kita. Kau sudah yakin menghapus seluruh jejakmu, bukan?"

"Sudah, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. "Ini alamat rumahku. Datanglah dan katakan pada 'kaa-chan' kalau kau mencari pekerjaan sebagai pengasuh anak."

"Baiklah, Tsuna-nii."

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi sepulang sekolah. Sampai nanti, I-pin!" Tsuna berlari kembali kedalam kelasnya.

I-pin bangkit dan menatap alamat di kertas itu. Untuk saat ini, ia akan mengikuti perintah Tsuna-nii. Ia yakin, Tsuna-nii akan memberinya penjelasan nanti.

##

Roborn harus mendapati kenyataan pahit kalau ia tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa, begitu juga dengan Hibari dan Mukuro. Sejak kapan Tsuna bisa menyembunyikan rahasia dari mereka? Bagaimana caranya menyembunyikannya?

"Reborn, kurasa ini tidak penting, tapi mungkin kau ingin tahu."

Reborn menyadari Gokudera sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada apa, Gokudera?"

Gokudera memberikan sebuah kotak. "Ini kutemukan di dalam laci paling bawah lemari buku Juudaime."

"Pc tablet? Untuk apa Dame-Tsuna membeli ini?" Gumam Reborn.

"Aku juga heran, Reborn. Seingatku Juudaime tak pernah terlihat memakainya disekitar kita." Kening Gokudera berkerut. "Dan aku juga tak bisa menemukan isinya."

"Berarti seseorang membawa isinya." Reborn mulai tersenyum. "Dan aku punya ide siapa yang mungkin mengambil isinya."

##

I-pin tak percaya ia bisa diterima dengan mudah. Tsuna-nii hanya perlu memohon pada 'kaa-chan' nya dan wanita itu segera menerima I-pin sebagai pengasuh (mengabaikan usia I-Pin yang baru lima belas tahun. Tak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Tsuna saat ia menginginkan sesuatu). Dan saat ini Tsuna-nii menggandeng tangannya, menunjukkan kamar mana yang bisa ia tempati setelah sebelumnya ia memastikan 'kaaa-chan' nya pergi berbelanja ke supermarket.

"I-pin, kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini. Disebelahnya adalah kamarku dan kamar kedua orang tuaku ada di lantai bawah." Jelas Tsuna-nii padanya.

I-pin menatap Tsuna-san dengan ragu sebelum akhirnya bertanya. "Bagaimana Tsuna-nii bisa sampai ditempat ini?"

Tsuna-san menghela napas.

"Kau tak akan percaya dengan ceritaku."

* * *

_Yah, I-Pin adalah salah satu tokoh favorit Little Chomper, jadi . . . ._


End file.
